


Day Twelve: "Who are you?"

by OBlossom



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Found Family, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Home Invasion, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBlossom/pseuds/OBlossom
Summary: She tried to shake her head again, but his tight grip gave no yield. “Look, I don’t know who you’re looking for, but he’s not here! You’ve got the wrong apartment, I swear it!” She pleaded, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.“Oh, Mrs. Parker, I am definitely in the right spot.”That was when she heard, realized, stopped struggling. “How do you know my name?” she whispered, fear halting her tears.The man took a moment to really look at her. She wasn’t sure of what he saw, but he barked out a laugh and pulled her face away before releasing her hair from his grasp. “You don’t even know, do you?”“Know what?” she cried out.“Spider-Man, Mrs. Parker—or maybe you would know him as Peter Parker?”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138958
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal, febuwhump 2021





	Day Twelve: "Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday, y'all!
> 
> -Colleen xo

Day 12: “who are you?”

All May had wanted was to pick up a quart (or two, but don’t tell!) of her favourite cookie dough ice cream to enjoy sometime during her three blissfully quiet hours of alone time.  
Peter was out with MJ on their first official “Spider-Man/MJ outing” (Of course, they weren’t calling these dates because MJ was dating Peter. Per MJ, Spider-Man was simply an experiment in alternate transportation methods.) while Happy was caught up in some SI security restructuring caused by that asshat, Quentin Beck, may he rest in Hell.

Regardless, she had at least three hours to herself before Peter got back and five hours before Happy was done with work. If she had timed it correctly, her Thai delivery would be arriving at the same time she was getting back from the bodega down the street. From there, she had an appointment with a remote control and a face mask. It was going to be amazing. 

She offhandedly hoped that the delivery guy hadn’t come early, because her cell phone was at a whopping 0% in her purse and her charger was currently sitting in Happy’s car. Such was life, she guessed. She would have to wait for her boyfriend to come over later and hurry up home, just in case.

She arrived back at the apartment, forever grateful that this one was only a three story walk up for them versus the seven they had to deal with pre-Blip. It was only a few minutes before the ice cream was sitting in her freezer and her Netflix was cued up and waiting.

A knock sounded from the front door. Her stomach growled at the thought of curry so she hurried to answer it, grabbing her wallet along the way. No Peter-shaped vacuum cleaner meant it was all for her and she was loving it. 

The delivery person knocked again, a little more aggressively.

“Here I am,” she sang out as she threw the door open, revealing a tall, muscle bound, and heavily tattooed man wearing a set of brass knuckles. “Um, you aren’t the delivery guy...” She stepped back, realizing her mistake. “Who are you?”

He didn’t answer.

She reached for the door, thinking that if she simply closed it, the man would be gone and she’d be safe.

But she was wrong.

A large, steel-toed boot wedged itself between the door frame and door, preventing her retreat, and he pushed himself into the apartment. May was knocked to the floor next to the bookshelf in his enthusiasm, her wallet landing in the entryway to the kitchen.

“What do you want?” she cried out. 

He grinned. “You know what I want, Mrs. Parker.” He leaned over her and caressed his brass knuckles along her cheek, “And I’m telling you now, that we can do this one of two ways.” 

She shook her head frantically. “I don’t know what you mean!?”

His touch changed then, and what had been gentle brought pain as he grabbed and yanked her hair, forcing her head back as he came down, snarling in her face. “Don’t play dumb with me, Mrs. Parker. Tell me where he is now and maybe I’ll let you live.” 

She tried to shake her head again, but his tight grip gave no yield. “Look, I don’t know who you’re looking for, but he’s not here! You’ve got the wrong apartment, I swear it!” She pleaded, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh, Mrs. Parker, I am definitely in the right spot.”

That was when she heard, realized, stopped struggling. “How do you know my name?” she whispered, fear halting her tears.

The man took a moment to really look at her. She wasn’t sure of what he saw, but he barked out a laugh and pulled her face away before releasing her hair from his grasp. “You don’t even know, do you?”

“Know what?” she cried out. 

“Spider-Man, Mrs. Parker—or maybe you would know him as Peter Parker?”

May blanched. “What?” 

The man laughed. “It seems that JJ Jamison really does have a hate-on for your,” he scanned the apartment casually, “nephew, right?”

She froze and then her gut clenched. How he could make her love for that boy sound so casual... 

“Don’t bother pretending, Mrs. Parker. We all know who he is now, thanks to Quentin Beck and good ol’ JJ, and with the gift of technology and a few clicks, we all know who you are, too. Now... should I be calling you Maybelle instead?” The man crouched down over her. “Maybelle, darlin’, I’m done being nice and I really don’t have time for this. You’re up to speed so let’s get down to business, tell me where he is.”

May shook her head, ‘no,’ not knowing what else she could really do. She didn’t know how this goon had figured out who Peter was, but she’d die before she told him anything. 

“Very well,” he responded. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He moved lightning fast. May barely had a chance to see the glint of his brass knuckled fist flying toward her—but she absolutely felt the explosion of pain as the skin of her cheek split open from that first strike.

“I will ask again,” he snarled. “Where is Peter Parker?”

Maybe it was the way he asked it, all monster in that moment, but something in May snapped, and with a determination she’d never felt before, she reached back to the bookshelf and grabbed the first thing her hand touched.

The heavy ceramic ashtray that Peter had made Ben for Father’s Day at age seven was wielded by May like a warrior. The jagged edges connected with her assailant’s cheek, leaving him with a wound mirroring the one he’d just inflicted. 

He reeled away from her, hand flying to his cheek. “You bitch!”

The adrenaline flowing now, May scrambled back to her feet. If she could just get out of the apartment, she could call out and a neighbour would get the police. 

She just had to get to the door.

The problem with him being so much larger than her was his significantly longer arm span, and within two steps, the man had her hair in his grasp again, using it as a leash. “Look, lady, I tried to be a gentleman about this, but I am not giving up a ten million dollar bounty just because I couldn’t get a damned nurse to crack!” He pulled her into his chest and pinned her arms. He leaned in, whispered in her ear, “And if you think you’re safe if you get outta here, think again. I just got here first... there are so many more coming.”

“How...?”

The man chuckled. “What? You think superheroes are the only ones who know how to email? Watch a news stream online? Hack a high school directory after seeing such a cute picture of your little Petie-Pie? Pfft. That’s nothing.” 

He repositioned her so he could free up an arm and pulled a gun from the back of his jeans with it, and pressing it against above her ear. “Now, I’ve just caught a look at the time, and this is definitely taking longer than I’d planned. But no one can accuse me of not goin’ with the flow. So. Change of plans, Maybelle. We’ve gotta get movin’ before it gets too crowded in her, ‘kay? ”

May was terrified to ask, but she had to. “Moving? Where are we going?”

“Well, if you won’t tell me where he is,” He gave her a push, forcing her into the kitchen and onto one of the mismatched chairs. “You, his poor, widowed Aunt Maybelle, are going to call him up and tell him to meet us somewhere else.” He saw her phone peeking out from her purse. He pointed the gun to the purse. “You can take it out now and start dialling.” He walked across the apartment then, taking a peek out the window and checking the streetscape. “Tell him that you’re heading to his school and to meet you there.” He didn’t seem too stressed by what he’d seen outside, so he moseyed over to her. “Once that’s done, I’ll figure out what to do with you, but for now, I just need to get the kid. Got it?”

May couldn’t respond. How did he think she would do what he was asking? She was dead either way; she was coming to grips with that, but that she’d play a part in luring her baby to his capture and death? This man had no soul. 

Someone knocked at the door for the second time in, May checked out the clock on the stove, this had been going on for barely five minutes?

He straightened up. “Well, it looks like the party is about to start.” He pulled his gun from her head and slid over to the door. He disengaged the safety from his gun and—  
The thought flashed through her head. “Wait! I was waiting for delivery for dinner! It could be Cameron!”

“Cameron? You know your delivery guy’s name?”

May shrugged, “When you cook like I do, you get to know the people who are feeding you.”

He snorted at that. “Fantastic.” And then he thought for a second. “What does Cameron look like? 

Thinking hard, she blurted out as accurate a description as she could. “I don’t know!? Middle aged, starting to thin at the top... maybe a little soft around the middle.” The words were no sooner out of her mouth when she panicked. “No! You can’t kill him! He has a wife and two daughters! Please don’t—“ 

He raised the hand not holding a gun up in surrender. “Chill, Maybelle. I can’t have carnage piling up in the hallway, can I?” He shook his head, almost like he was disappointed in her, “You know, not all villains are bad people. You should really watch how you judge—especially in this day and age.”

May wondered what sort of alternate reality she’d fallen into when—

Three hard knocks on the door distracted them from the conversation. 

“Right, Cameron.” The man tucked his gun back into his pants and grabbed May’s wallet off the floor, “Who is it?” He called through the door.” 

“Um, it’s a delivery for May Parker?” the voice called back.

May tried not to panic.

“But who is it?” The man asked again, this time peeking out the peephole in the door.

“It’s Cameron from Sup Thai Kitchen, sir. Is May Parker in?”

The man looked to May for confirmation. All she could manage was a single terrified nod.

“Yup, she’s just a little busy. Be right there!” The man rifled through her identification and cards, seemingly satisfied with the interaction. He grabbed a handful of bills then smiled and gave her a wink, “You’re gonna be tipping really well, today, darlin’”

The man was insane.

And— 

Happy came flying through the barely opened door, gun drawn and ready to deal with anything that came at him—including the man, who Happy recognized immediately. “Mac Gargan.” Happy growled.

Knocked off balance by the intrusion, Gargan found himself on the floor but this time, there was no banter or intimidation. Happy Hogan was delirious with anger and on top the man who’d tried to hurt the woman he was falling in love with. There would be no let up. Gun cast aside, fists flew and Happy’s years of boxing came into play and he hit—1-2, 1-2, 1-2-3-4.

For a man of so many words, Gargan was silent except the grunts of pain as Happy rained down fury. He tried to fight back, but his hits were impotent to the rage.

And then the man found an opening, managed a shove and nothing more, but it was enough to free him from cage Happy had locked him into. Breathless, he crab crawled away, hitting a wall within seconds—having nowhere else to go.

It was over.

Happy stood over the man, panting from the exertion, but looking no less lethal. 

And May sat still in the kitchen chair.

Happy gave her a quick glance, eyes barely lingering over the cut on her cheek. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, yes.

Happy looked down at the man and then back to her. “You’re phone’s dead and you left your charger in my car, again. I think we’re gonna just pick you up an extra, okay?”

She nodded again, yes.

Happy pulled his phone from his pocket, barely noting his bleeding knuckles as they brushed along his lapel. “I’m just gonna make a call and take care of...” He gestured to the man who had—

Reached behind himself in Happy’s distraction—grabbed his gun and moved to aim—

*thwip*... *thwip-thwip*

All three of the apartment occupants looked to the now open window where a maskless Spider-Man was crouched and holding the weapon that Mac Gargan had almost used to shoot...

“Dammit, Peter! I thought I told you to make for the cabin!” Happy yelled at the unmasked vigilante.

“I was gonna! But then I tried to call May and couldn’t get through so I figured she’d forgotten to charge her phone again so I came over to check and then, well, this—“ Peter wiggled the gun between his fingers.

Happy sighed in frustration and looked at the now webbed and muzzled Mac Gargan, literally stuck to the wall. “Yeah, fine then. I totally had that under control, though, kid.”

Peter smiled big at him, “I’m sure you did, but now we can all ride together, right?” He looked over to May and then back to Happy. “You brought the big SUV that’s parked out back, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, kid, that’s the one.”

The casual conversation seemed a tad too surreal for May, who suddenly remembered, “He said more are coming! We’ve got to go!” She jumped up from her chair, seemed to forget how to stand, and listed sideways into the table. 

“May, honey, maybe you should stay sitting for a minute. Let me take a look at you, okay?” Happy helped her back into the chair with a gentleness only May knew and crouched before her, assessing. “Pete, you wanna grab her a glass of water?” Peter moved to the cupboard as Happy prodded at the wound on her face.

May batted his hand away. “But he said he was only the first!” She grabbed Happy by the lapel and gave a weak shake. She needed to convince them to run. “He said that we’re on the news!”

“May, May... sweetheart, listen to me.” Happy was firm. “SI security has set a perimeter around the building. No one is getting in. We’re safe for now. Just drink some water and we’ll get you to the cabin, okay?” He poked at her face again; she didn’t stop him.

A glass of water appeared from over her shoulder. Happy nodded at wherever it came from and then pressed it into her hands. “Do you need some help?”

She shook her head, no, and took a shaky, tentative sip. And then another. 

“Pete, why don’t you go grab some clothes for the two of you and save us a trip back later, ‘kay?” Happy said quietly.

She couldn’t see Peter, but assumed he’d nodded because he was plodding down the hall, past the man, Gargan—and adding another blast of webbing on him to be sure.

The kitchen was quiet.

A few minutes passed.

“Feeling a little more steady?” Happy whispered.

She nodded ‘yes,’ so Happy started talking. “You’re gonna need stitches here, love, but I want to get you out of the city more. Are you okay with some butterfly stitches in the car or do we hit the med bay at the tower before we got to Pepper’s?”

She couldn’t find an answer.

“May?” Happy cupped her chin to look more closely at her, “Are you okay?” 

She thought about it for a second, almost nodded another yes and then stopped herself. “He was going to kill my baby.” She breathed back. Her eyes filled, “and he expected me to just... give him to him.”

He brushed his fingers along her cheek, bloody and swollen, and so much like that man—but not. “I’m guessing that didn’t go so well?”

May chuckled as she fought down the sobs. “You know? I always wondered how I’d be if... if...” and then she couldn’t fight them anymore.

Happy pulled her into his arms and she grabbed on tight to him. “I used to wonder if I was ever really gonna feel like a real mom to him, you know? He was so small and afraid when he first came to us and then he never called me...“ She pulled in deep breath, trying to stay calm as she spoke, “Tonight, if I had to, I’d have died for him, Happy. I would have!” An edge of hysteria was bleeding into her words.

“You didn’t have to, though. Everyone is safe and we’re gonna get outta here, okay?” He held her closer still.

She shifted, burrowed into his chest and savoured the feeling of safety for a minute more. She took a couple of deep breaths, steeled herself for whatever came next, and pulled away.”

Happy groaned as he stood up fully again, and again pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’m just gonna take a second to get some guys up here to deal with this shit here, ‘kay?” He waited for her to acknowledge before he stepped away to make the call—leaning over to scoop up her wallet from the floor as he did so.

Peter chose that moment to come from the bedrooms, two backpacks hanging off his shoulder.

May thought he looked upset and she imagined how devastating all of this must be for him. She extended her arms to embrace her nephew. “Come here, honey.” 

Peter dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her middle. “May, I love you so much.” He choked out.

“I love you, too, Peter! It’s okay.” She comforted him. “Pepper and the others will get whatever this is sorted and you’ll be back out there before you know it.”

He pulled back to look up at her, “May. I’m so sorry—“

“No-no-no—don’t you dare apologize for this,” she scolded.

Peter looked to her with an earnestness she’d never seen before. “No, May. Let me speak. I heard you!”

May was confused.

“When you were talking to Happy, I heard you! And I’m so sorry that I didn’t make you understand!”

“Peter, honey, what are you talking about?”

“May, I love you so much—and I didn’t even think to call you mom because—“ Peter teared up and pressed a hand over his heart. “I didn’t because May already meant mom in here.”

“Oh.”

“If anything had happened to you today, you’d have thought I didn’t...” 

May reached forward and pulled her son back into her arms. “Sh-sh- it’s okay now. We’re okay, and I love you, too, baby.”

They stayed that way for a while, mother and son comforting each other, only pulling away from each other when a contingent of SI security and SHIELD agents came barrelling into the apartment to collect Mac Gargan. 

Peter provided the solvent necessary to get Gargan free of his web constraints and within minutes, the man was being whisked away to whatever hole she hoped he’d die in.

Happy approached May who, to be completely honest, was feeling a little overwhelmed with the day. “Are you ready to go?”

She smiled tiredly at him. “Yup.”

“Okay, Pete! Can you grab the bags and May’s purse, please? We’re gonna hit the road.” He looked at May again while he gave instructions. “And can you grab some juice or soda for your aunt? She’s still lookin’ a little peaky.” 

“On it.” Peter responded and he headed over to the fridge. 

“And you, Mrs. Parker, are comin’ with me.” Happy leaned over and with a grace belied by his size, swooped her up in his arms. “I think we’re gonna keep a close eye on you for a while, if that’s alright?”

She gave a weak smile. “I might be okay with that... for a little bit.”

Peter popped up beside them. “Okie-dokie—I think I’ve grabbed everything. Let’s blow this pop stand!”

The three of them made their way down the stairwell, and out into the street, the atmosphere so different from when she’d been out only a short time ago.

“Hey, May?” Peter called up from ahead of them.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Is that Cameron back behind the barricade?” Peter sounded excited. “Please, please tell me you ordered Thai?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really LOVE the whole Happy/May/Peter thing. It gives me joy, so you know.
> 
> Day twelve. Sort of can't believe it.


End file.
